Kagome and I
by wolf18girl
Summary: Just my story after Kagome comes back to the feudal era and being in her own time for three years. Nothing special first fanfic. criticism is welcome. I do not own Inuyasha this just for fun
1. She is back

**InuYasha- Inu and I**

Kagome's POV

It has been three years since I had seen Inuyasha. Three years ago today Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Mirkou, and I finally defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon Jewel; causing me to sent back to my era and the well closing. At first I went back into the well house every day and tested the well, with no luck. I still go in once every week to check, I do not jump down anymore, but I will still go inside and sit. I think about my hanyou; he holds my heart. Today I feel the need to check the well, I graduated high school three weeks ago; I have not been in the well house since. As I stepped into the well house I could feel the power in the air. As I looked down the well I could see a faint blue light coming from the well. Almost out of nowhere I heard my mother speak from behind me "Go on Kagome, I know you will not be happy here. Go be with him and be happy." As I stood on the well's edge I said "Bye mama, I love you" and I jumped down into the well and was surrounded in a familiar blue-ish light.

Inyasha's POV

I was sitting outside in the sunlight with Sango's twin girls in my lap. They were currently pulling on my ears once again. "Sango can you please get them off; they don't listen to Mirkou." Sango stepped out from behind the line of laundry she was hanging "Girls you know better than to pull on Inuyahsha-sama's ears they are very sensitive. Now be nice or I will have Daddy make dinner." Her threat was followed instantly with the release of my ears and two identical shouts of "No Mama, No don't let Daddy make dinner!" The twins climbed off of my lap to pick flowers. I let out a sigh of relief now that my poor ears were free from the constant pulling. All of a sudden I caught a heavenly scent that I had not smelt for close to three years. I jumped up and began following without a second thought. _It can't be her. Can it? _I thought as I ran towards the well. Once I got there I saw the blue light fading. I glanced down to see Kagome in the bottom. I put my hand down the well to help pull her up. Before she could even say anything I pulled her into a fierce hug. "Kagome please tell me it is really you. Don't be let this be a dream" I said as I pulled back and looked into her eyes. Kagome gave her wide smile "I am really here Inuyasha, this is real" she told me before she hugged me again. Suddenly I heard Sango, Mirkou, and the twins calling my name. Under my breath so Kagome could not hear me "damn" I muttered.

Normal POV

Everyone was happy with Kagome's return to the feudal era of Japan. Inuyasha was of course the happiest of everyone. Ever since Kagome had come back he had felt more content than ever before. However his demon side grew very restless over the course of the first month since Kagome's return. Inuyasha and Kagome were hardly ever apart since she came back. Sango's twins Emi and Cho loved having an aunt to play with. Shippo was glad to have his "Mom" home while Sango was glad to have her sister home she had missed Kagome greatly; especially when her twins were born. Mirkou was glad to see his wife more at ease since Kagome came back. He knew that Sango worried about her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was very quiet and lonely during the time Kagome was stuck in her time. Mirkou knew it was only a matter of time before Kagome and Inuyasha became mates; in honesty he was surprised that they were not already mated, but he also knew that Inuyasha was nervous about asking Kagome such a serious question.


	2. Mates

**Inuyasha and I **

**Inuyasha's POV**

I still cannot believe that Kagome is back. I have been so happy getting caught up with everything that has happened over the past three years. Kagome had told him that she had finished "High School" and would never have to take anymore of her test things. Hearing that she was done with her tests had made Inuyasha feel better about Kagome being here with him permanently. Over the past month his demon side however had become more restless. _**"We need to claim our mate." **_ Inuyasha sighed his demon side had been getting more instant about making Kagome their mate. He just did not want to force her, and he wanted it to be special when he asked her. She had been gone for so long and now that she was back neither side of him was willing to let her go. The past month Inuyasha had been slowly courting Kagome, without her realizing of course.

Inuyasha was currently walking with Kagome through Inuyasha's forest colleting some herbs for Lady Kede. The weather was warm and the forest was alive with the chatter of insects, birds, and small mammals. "Oh, Inuyasha look at that bird it is so pretty!" Kagome said in a hushed tone as not to scare the bird that she was admiring. Inuyasha looked up at the small robin that was watching the hanyou and the miko with a curious eye. The robin gave a small chip before it flew off into a different part of the forest. Suddenly Kagome hugged Inuyasha "I am so glad to be back Inu. I have missed the simple-ness of this time and I have missed you" she said as she fitted her head just under his chin. _**"Mate"**_ his inner demon growled in a possessive tone. Inuyasha hugged Kagome back not wanting to let her go. "Come on Kagome let's take these herbs to Kede, then I have a surprise for you tonight; but first we will stop and spend some time with Sango, Miroku, Emi, and Cho" as he said this he saw Kagome's face spilt into a wide, bright happy smile before she replied "That sounds great Inuyasha!" Inuyasha felt his inner demon preen at their ability to make their soon-to-be-mate happy with just a simple visit. Of course it meant that he would have to deal with Emi and Cho pulling on his ears, but it was not so bad now that the girls loved to play with Kagome when they visited.

Kagome's POV

I was glad to be back with everyone and Inuyasha, but I was a little sad that Inuyasha had not asked me be his mate yet. However I had become aware that he was trying to court me without my notice. If it was easier for him to believe that I was unaware I just went with it. We were currently on our way to Sango and Miroku's to visit over dinner. I loved playing with Emi and Cho, plus I knew it kept them from pulling on Inuyasha's ears too much. I was a little sad that Shippo was not around all that much, but he was doing very well in mastering his fox demon magic. Shippo still stopped by the little hut I was staying in on the edge of the village. I was glad that it was close to Sango's hut although the one I was in was much simpler. I knew that Inuyasha usually slept outside in one of the nearby trees; he hardly ever left my side since I had come back. The only time Inuyasha had left my side since my return was when he and Miroku had left for three days to help a nearby village that was being attacked by a small group of snake demons. The whole time I had stayed with Sango and the twins. I had tried to go with them, but Inuyasha would not have it. I still remember the fight we had about it.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"**I am going Inuyasha! I can still fire my bow just fine! I practiced a lot while I was stuck in my time! Please just let me come, I will help I won't be in the way!" I had shouted at him as he was getting ready to leave with Miroku. "Kagome I said no, I won't be able to handle it if you are hurt! I just got you back and I am not risking you! Plus Sango needs help with the twins." He had said venomously to me. I was shocked when he said that he could not stand the thought of me being hurt. However I was still furious with him so as I walked outside of my hut I said "Fine! SIT BOY!" over my shoulder. I heard the thud as the beads of subrogation pulled Inuyasha to the ground. I felt bad shortly after, but I was not an invalid! I could stand the thought of Inuyasha being hurt while I was still here in the village when I could have prevented his pain. I knew that if I tried to follow Inuyasha and Miroku they would just bring me back against my will. So I had just left and went to Sango's. Inuyasha had stormed in shouting "What the Hell Kagome! That really hurt!" I had just sighed and said "I am sorry Inu, I was just mad that you won't let me come." "Keh. I am sorry Kagome, but I do not want you get hurt. Miroku and I will be back in a few days" he replied his ears lowering slightly showing that he was upset with making me mad. **

**~END FLASHBACK~**

I gave a small sigh "What's wrong Kagome" my hanyou asked. "Nothing Inuyasha I was just thinking about when you and Miroku would not let me come with you to help with those snake demons a few weeks ago. Now do not get mad I understand your point of view on that subject and I am really sorry for –itting you. I am just sad you won't let me protect you the way you protect me" I replied. I loved Inuyasha that much is extremely clear to me after being separated for three years. I snapped back to reality when I heard two twin cries of "Aunt Gome! Aunt Gome come and play with us" as Inuyasha and I came into view of Sango and Miroku's hut.

InuYasha's POV

I gave a small chuckle as I watched Kagome go with Emi and Cho to show the girls how to make flower crowns. Once I was sure that the girls were okay I walked over to Miroku and asked "Hey is everything ready for tonight?" Miroku looked at me giving me a lecherous grin while replying "Of course, the hut it finished and everyone knows to leave the area for the next few days." I just gave Miroku an evil glare for the smile but I let it go. "Thanks for your help I know if I had kept disappearing Kagome would have figured out that something was going on. The former monk just shook his head and with a smile said "Good Luck Inuyasha I wish both you and Kagome happy lives." I retuned his smile before I was suddenly tackled by two small girls. Emi and Cho were giggling madly as they began to tug on my poor ears. I let a grunt with each tug. I loved these girls, but man they did not understand the meaning that my ears were extremely sensitive and when they pulled like this it left my ears sore and ringing well after they let go. "Girls let go of his ears or I will not tell you a story before bed tonight" I heard Sango say to her twins. Once the threat was issued the pulling and tugging stopped much to my relief. I sat up with a sigh and a small whine. Almost once I had whined I felt two soft hands very gently rubbing my ears. I took a deep breath and caught Kagome's sweet saurka flower and citrus scent; she was soothing my ears. I relaxed and leaned back against her small frame and let out a sigh of contentment. Once she stopped I turned and pulled her into my arms and whispered into her ear with a purr "Thank you Kagome. My ears feel much better now." I noticed her shiver thanks to my low purr. I smiled at her I loved this woman with all my heart I could feel my demon sigh _**"Mate. Need to claim our mate."**_ I pushed my demon back hopefully he would be sated later tonight, but for now we were both happy with having Kagome in our arms before dinner.

Normal POV

Kagome and Inuyasha left Sango and Miroku's hut once dinner had been eaten and the girls put to bed for the night. As the hanyou and the miko left Inuyasha stopped and told Kagome to climb on to his back. Kagome paused for a second and asked "Why?" Inuyasha gave a huff "Because I am going to carry to your surprise." Kagome had forgotten the surprise Inuyasha had told her about she just smiled and climbed onto his back. He had not carried her like this for a long time. She sighed contently as he ran with his demon speed. Soon he slowed down to a plain walk. As he entered a small clearing Kagome looked over his shoulder and gave a small gasp. "Oh Inu it looks gorgeous" she breathed as she looked at the hut that sat in the middle of a clearing. The hut was surrounded by wild flowers with a small stream about 10 meters away from the south side of the hut. On the East side one narrow trail leads off into the forest. Inuyasha set Kagome on the ground and took her small hands carefully into his clawed ones. "Kagome, I love you. You have taught me what true love is, you have shown me that I can have friends and what it means to want to protect those who I cherish. Kagome I would like to know if you do me the honor of being my mate." Inuyasha said as he looked into her soft brown eyes. Kagome started back into his molten amber eye a smile spreading across her face, tears of joy filling her eyes threating to spill over. "Oh Inuyasha of course I will be your mate. No one compares to you I have loved you ever since I saw you pinned to the Sacred Tree on my fifteenth birthday. You have always protected me no matter how many times I –at you or made you mad. I can't imagine my life without you three years of being apart taught me that" Kagome replied. Inuyasha could not believe that this wonderful, sweet, headstrong, and beautiful woman had just agreed to be his mate. Inuyasha swept Kagome off of her feet and carried into their new hut while planting a lustful kiss upon her soft, sweet lips. His inner demon howled with satisfaction that they had been accepted by their mate. Inuyasha carried Kagome to the back of the new hut and gently laid her down on a futon that had already been laid out. The new couple proceed to become actual mates and before the night was done Inuyasha bit Kagome right where her shoulder and neck meet leaving a mark showing all for the world to see that she was his and no one else's.

**Author's Note that is all for Chapter two let me know what you think. I know I did not go into a lot of detail at the end, but this is my first fanfic so I probably won't until I get a little more comfortable. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon I plan on putting some action into the next chapter but we shall see how I feel. Until next time~~Katt**


	3. Plans

**Inuyasha and I-3**

**~(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha what so ever! Thank you to my reviewers and followers. )~**

Kagome's POV

I woke up the next morning curled up in my mate's arms. I felt a small smile grace my lips. As I snuggled closer to Inuyasha's side I felt his chest rumble as he started to purr. I felt a rush of warm heat pool in my lower belly; my lower muscles clenched causing me to realize just how sore I really was. "Good morning mmmaattee" Inu purred into my ear. Inuyasha nuzzled my mate mark before he let me go so we could get up for the day. I dressed in a green kimono decorated with small white cherry blossoms around the hem that rose up the left side all the way up the shoulder. My obi was a simple sliver color. As I walked into the first room just inside our new hut where the fire hearth was at I saw Inuyasha walk back to the hut with three fish for me to cook. I smiled taking the fish from him "Thank you." I turned to prepare the fish and some rice for our breakfast I hummed to myself quietly.

Inuyasha's POV

I watched as Kagome became busy with making breakfast for the both of us. I liked the kimono she was wearing; however it would not do in protecting her. I made a mental note to see if I could have Totosai either make or acquire a fire rat robe and hakama; or something just as sturdy. I nodded to myself deciding that Kagome and I would make the trip tomorrow. My inner demon had been quiet ever since I had marked Kagome; it was nice not having my inner beast fighting me all the time for control. I was brought out of my inner thoughts as Kagome put breakfast down in front of me. I inhaled her sweet scent that was even sweeter since it was mixed with my own. She sat down next to me mumbling a blessing over the food before we both started to eat. "What are we going to do today Inuyasha" asked in between bites of rice. I thought about it I did not want to go too far from the hut, but I thought about the little path that wound through the forest. I smiled and replied "We can walk down the trail out back it goes past a hot spring and leads back to Sango and Miroku's hut. I know you were planning on meeting with Sango to do some sewing before last night." I just loved the little blush that tined her cheeks pink as she thought about last night. "Okay" she squeaked as she finished her fish and rice. "Tomorrow we are going to spend a few days going to visit Totosai; I want to talk to him about making you some sturdy clothes in case we are attacked, I also want to get you a small sword. I want you to be able to hold your own just in case, Kami forbid, something happened to me. Your life span is now tied to mine. You will live just as long as I do." I saw her nod as she took in all of this information. I was expecting her to complain about having to get fighting clothes and a sword, but she surprised me by saying "Okay Inuyasha. Can Sango-chan train me at first with the sword?" I nodded to her; it was fine if she learned from Sango. Sango was pretty good with a short sword when she could not use her Hiraikotsu. I watched as Kagome went to get her sewing supplies so we could walk to Sango's. I could hear Kagome humming as we walked along the path. I smiled as I swooped her up in my arms shocking her but I did not even give her a chance to think before I began to kiss her senseless. My inner demon purred with content as we noticed Kagome's scent spike with spice. After a minute I felt her small hands rubbing my ears. I wondered if she just how much loved the way she rubbed my ears. I broke our kiss leaving Kagome panting as I nipped at her mate mark. I groaned hearing her soft moan. I stepped back setting her on her feet I smirked as she huffed in annoyance. My inner demon was not happy that I did not finish what I had just started but I knew that I could always finish tonight in our hut. Kagome just shook her head; I could tell she understood, or at least I thought she did until I heard her faintly whisper those two words I dread.

Kagome's POV

I was flustered how he could be just so spontaneous like that only to leave me wanting more. I smiled evilly to myself before I whispered "Sit Boy" as I walked off towards Sango's hut. It did not take long for Inuyasha to catch up to me. Before he could even yell at me I told him "Do not start unless you plan to finish what you start." He stopped before I saw his eyes fill with longing and desire. I shivered as he leaned in close to my ear "I do plan on finishing what I started, just not until later" he whispered before nipping my earlobe before he continued down the trail. _Damn hi. He always knows just what to do. _I thought as I stepped out of the forest coming out right behind Sango's hut. I could hear Emi and Cho squeal as they spotted Inuyasha. I smiled watching Inuyasha sit down next to Miroku with the twins in his lap. Before they could latch onto his ears however he began to tickle them being very careful of his claws. Emi and Cho giggled and shrieked in laughter. I sat down next to Sango pulling out my sewing supplies. In the month I had been back Sango had been teaching to sew. I was glad I had known the basics but Sango had taught me how to embroider and do more delicate work. I busied myself with the towels I was currently making. After a few minutes of silence between Sango and I Sango asked "So are you glad to be mated to Inuyasha." I stopped what I was doing making sure it was Sango who had asked not Miroku. I could not help the blush that flushed across my face. "I am happy, but how did you know?" "Oh I was in on it Miroku and I helped get the hut ready for you and Inuyasha." I smiled at Sango; she was my friend and sister. We had been through so much together I was glad I was able to spend time with Sango and her family. I petted Kirara's head the small cat demon mewed before she hopped onto Sango's shoulder. Sango and I continued our sewing watching Miroku and Inuyasha play with Emi and Cho.

Normal POV

Kagome and Inuyasha left Sango and Miroku after lunch. The young couple walked back home hand-in-hand and small smile on both faces. Once they reached their hut Kagome yawned before turning to Inuyasha and saying "Since I did not get much sleep last night I am going to take a nap." "Keh" was all Inuyasha said as Kagome went to lie down. Inuyasha made sure Kagome was asleep. Seeing that she was indeed asleep Inuyasha stepped outside the hut, his ear twitching to pick up every sound the forest. Inuyasha sighed as he settled himself under a nice shade tree that was not far from the hut. Inuyasha relaxed listen to the forest. He never quite fell asleep, but he did doze on and off. Just as the sun began to set in the western sky Kagome woke up from her nap and began to prepare dinner to her and Inuyasha. She looked out of the door way to see her hanyou under the shade tree. She smiled as she watched his ears twitch back and forth. She stepped out of the door way turning back to the fire to finish making supper. Just as she finished the stew that she made Inuyasha stepped into the hut, his nose twitching as he inhaled the scents of the hut, dinner, and his mate. Inuyasha sighed with happiness Kagome was finally his and his alone. As he looked at his mate he noticed that Kagome had changed slightly from the mating bond that now bound them together. She was about an inch taller, her small lean body now carried a hint of hidden muscle that play under her skin, and her hair had become slightly longer. Inuyasha also knew that slowly over the next week or so her hearing and sense of smell would improve slightly. Kagome and Inuyasha ate their dinner in a comfortable silence. Soon after dinner Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and just held her. "What time are we going to leave for Totosai's, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha thought about it carefully before replying "I would like to get an early start, but I know it will hard for us to get out of here before the midday meal, so I think we will plan on leaving after midday meal. Is that okay?" Kagome mulled it over "That works since I will have to pack, we need to tell Miroku and Sango where we are going, plus this way I can bathe before we leave. So yes after midday meal is fine by me." With their departure time decided the young mates agreed that it was time for bed.

Kagome's POV

As we began to get ready for Inuyasha came up from behind me and began to place light butterfly kisses on my mate mark. This caused delicious shivers to run down my spine. I felt heat flare in my lower belly. I slowly turned and caught Inuyasha's lips with my own causing him to release a small growl. I broke the kiss and met his hot gaze "I think it is time to finish what you started earlier today." I told him with a wicked grin spreading across my face.

Inuyasha's POV  
My inner demon was all for claiming what our mate was offering us with that one sentence. I growled before I began kissing her again. I could smell her arousal; it only fueled my own passion.

Normal POV

The night was filled with the sounds of the young couple's pleasure late into the night. Little did they know that in the shadows a pair of eyes was watching and plotting "So they have finally become mates. I think it is time to send my…. How do I say…congratulations." A dark laugh followed "Hashi it is time ready the troops."

**(A/N: And that finishes chapter three. Reviews are welcome and I am look for some constructive criticism. Thank you to all my readers have nice day. ~~ Katt) **


	4. Getting Ready

**Kagome and I- 4**

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay with this chapter. I just graduated high school and I have been filling out paper work for college all while looking for a summer job. Hopefully I will be a little steadier with new chapters now, but I am not holding my breath. Thank you to Inuashainy, otakugirl00, and Tigra for the lovely reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha what so ever. I do not make a profit from this story at all. This is just for fun. **

Normal POV

Inuyasha was the first one to wake up the next morning. He woke up with Kagome in his arms. A feeling he was still getting used to. A smile spread across the hanyou's face as he looked down at his sleeping mate. She looked so peaceful and completely at ease. Kagome always looked like this when she slept, even when they had been hunting down jewel shards and constantly traveling. Inuyasha leaned over to place a soft kiss on the tip of Kagome's nose before he began to whisper in her ear "Mate I know you are comfortable but it is time to get up." Kagome moaned before she rolled over "Already? I feel like I just fell asleep" she whined as she rolled out of bed. Inuyasha just laughed, his inner demon basking in the fact that their actives last night had worn their mate out. "I will go catch some rabbits while you get dressed and packed" he said as he pulled on his red fire rat robe. Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha blocking his path. He gave a curious look before she stood on her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Kagome gave a smile as she walked back the chest that sat against the wall on her side of the bed. Inuyasha just shook his head with a small smile on his face as he walked out of the hut into the forest to hunt rabbits.

Kagome POV

I changed into a light blue kimono with small red flowers around the hem. My obi was the same red as the flowers. Once I was dressed properly for the day I straightened the sheets on the futon. Once I was sure that the small bedroom was in order I pulled a knapsack that I had made during my first week back in feudal Japan. I had been in such a hurry when the well opened back up I forgot to bring my big yellow backpack. The knapsack was smaller than my yellow backpack, but I had made sure it was large enough to hold several days' worth of clothing and food. I set the knapsack on the chest next my side of the futon before I walked out into the main room of the hut where the cooking hearth was located. I rekindled last night's fire with embers I had banked before going to bed last night. Once the fire was going strong I rinsed some rice to cook for breakfast. With breakfast cooking I went back into the back room to pack a few days change of clothes and a few other necessities. Carrying the half full knapsack over my left should I set the bag down next to the bamboo curtain at the front of the hut. Just as I sat down next to the cooking fire to stir the rice Inuyasha walked in with three already skinned rabbits. He handed me one then took the other two back outside to smoke so we would have meat with us while we traveled to Totosai's. I gave a sigh as I began thinking about the reason for our trip. I was confident that I would not need protective clothing or a short sword, but I also knew that if I had argued with Inuyasha about it I still would be making this trip. I knew it would be better to just go than to try and get out of it. Plus it would give me another reason to see Sango and the twins more often. I know I saw them almost every day, but I was still trying to make up three years of separation.

Inuyasha POV

Kagome looked lost in thought all through breakfast. I knew she was thinking about our trip. I was still surprised that she had not tried to get out it, but hey I was not going to complain. It meant no fight which would end up with me being 'sat', Kagome upset, and her in a sour mind set all the way to Totosai's cave. I figured with my demon speed that it would take a day and a half of travel to get to Totosai's and maybe a week for the clothes and a short sword to be made for Kagome. We were looking at a ten day trip if all went well. I nodded to myself as I ate the rabbit and rice breakfast Kagome had made. The rabbit had been seasoned with what I could not tell, but I liked the taste. "This is really good Kagome. What did you season the rabbit with?" I asked; I had to know the taste was a new one. Kagome looked up from her dish "Oh I just seasoned it with a bit of lemon grass and thyme that picked while collecting herbs for Keade. I am glad that you like it." Kagome gave me her shy smile as a slight blush spread across her face as she lowered her head.

Normal POV

The young couple finished breakfast and washed the dishes in the small stream before Kagome finished packing for their trip. It was mid-morning before the pair made the ten minute walk from their hut to Sango and Miroku's hut. Emi and Cho were playing under Sango's feet as she hung laundry to dry. Miroku was sitting under a shade tree while making sutras for his small temple. Emi and Cho were the first to notice Inuyasha ad Kagome. Emi squealed "Aunt 'Gome" while Cho squealed "Uncle Yasha" the twins stood and ran over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Why hello Emi nice to see you." Kagome said as she scooped up Emi while Inuyasha picked up Cho whom for once was not reaching for his ears. "Well what brings you guys over this early today?" Sango asked as she finished hand up the laundry to dry. "Well we came by to tell you that we are going to make a trip to Totosai's to see about getting me some protective clothing and a short sword." Kagome said in a sheepish voice. Emi and Cho both began to wiggle wanting to be put down so they could play. Without even thinking both Inuyasha and Kagome stooped down to set the twins down on the ground. Sango felt a smile tug at her lips watching the young couple with her daughters. A thought soon crossed her mind "Kagome do you know how to use a short sword?" "Um no; I was hoping you would teach me once I had my own. Inuyasha wants me to be able to defend myself in case something happens to him or my bow." Kagome answered her friend's question. Sango gave a slight nod as she began to think. "Okay I will teach you once you get back. How long do you think you will be gone?" Inuyasha replied "About ten days if all goes well. Kagome and I will be leaving after the midday meal today. Can you and Miroku keep an eye on our hut while we are gone? I do not want to come home and find that the forest animals have moved in." Miroku was the one to answer Inuyasha's question as he walked up having finished making his sutras "Yes of course we will. I still remember when that deer decided to hide in there while we were still building it." He said with a smile spreading across his face. "A deer took shelter in our hut while it was being built?" Kagome asked with a look of awe and wonder on her face. "Keh. Yes I was gone one day and came back to find her bedded down where we were building the fire pit. It took me ten minutes to get her back out of the house and another week to keep her from coming back in." Inuyasha grumbled as he thought of the deer who was not scared of the hanyou at all. The small doe had even been friendly towards him. Kagome was busy picturing Inuyasha trying to herd a deer out of the fire pit. A small laugh escaped from her lips. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at his mate. Looking up at the position of the sun Inuyasha was surprised to see that it was just past midday. "Come on Kagome we can eat later it is time for us to head to Totosai's. I have a certain spot I want to reach before dark." Kagome was shocked to see how much time had passed. She gave Emi and Cho a hug good bye. She hugged Sango next "See you in about ten days Sensei." Kagome said in a mock serious tone. Sango laughed at her friends antics "Sure thing Kagome." Miroku was now holding Emi while Inuyasha was hugging Cho goodbye so he gave Kagome a one armed hug. "Be careful on your trip and be back soon. I am going to miss having you and Inuyasha around to help keep an eye on these two." Miroku said in a light tone. As Kagome and Inuyasha turned to leave Kagome spun back around on her heel "Oh! Sango if see Shippo and Keade will let them know where Inuyasha and I went?" Sango nodded "Sure thing, see you in a few days." "Okay thank you" Kagome replied as she climbed on Inuyahsa's back. Inuyasha took off with a burst of demon speed. Kagome rested her cheek against his back as she watched the countryside roll by.

**A/N: Woo my longest chapter so far roughly 1500 words not bad. I will try and have the next chapter up in the next three days, but I would not hold my breath. I am sorry if any one seemed OOC in this chapter. In the next chapter we have Inuyasha and Kagome traveling to Totosai's. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks ~~ Katt**


	5. Sword but no Armor

**Kagome and I Chapter 5**

Normal POV

The trip to Totosai's cave was an uneventful one. The only thing of interest that happened was Inuyasha being a little over protective of Kagome. Kagome knew that it was Inuyasha's instincts of being newly mated were causing his behavior, but poor Kagome could only handle so much hovering before having to 'sit' the poor inu-hanyou. Kagome had felt horrible afterwards; she always did when she 'sat' him.

Totosai's cave had not changed since the last time Inuyasha had been there. It still looked like a fish with sharp teeth. The young couple walked into the cave with Inuyasha calling out "Old man are you here?" Kagome just rolled her eyes at the fact Inuyasha still did not call Totosai by his name. Totosai came out of the back of the cave "Who is here?" in his scratchy gruff voice. Upon seeing Inuyasha and Kagome the old blacksmith's eye bugged out before he cried out "Ah Inuyasha! You better not have broken the Tessaiga again." The old man was not surprised to see Kagome; he did not think that she would never come back for her era. "Keh. Of course not! We came here to see if you could make some protective/fighting clothes and a short sword for Kagome." Inuyasha said crossing his arms across his chest. Kagome gave a slight nod when Totosai looked at her. "The sword won't be a problem; the clothes however I cannot do. You will have to find someone else. I am a blacksmith; not a seamstress." Inuyasha let out a small growl of frustration. "Well do you know someone who can make the clothes?" Kagome asked Totosai. "I haven't the faintest idea." The old man replied. Inuyasha sighed "Okay how long will it take you to make a sword for Kagome then?" Totosai stroked his chin "If it made from one of your fangs three days." "Okay then can you just yank the fang you need and get started." Inuyasha huffed then added "Please" seeing the glare that his mate was throwing his way. Totosai grabbed his pliers to pull Inuyasha's fang with "Okay open up wide." Inuyasha opened his mouth and Totosai pulled a lower fang out with a quick sharp pull. "OUCH!" Inuyasha cried he hated it when Totosai had to pull a fang. Yes it grew back in about a day, but still it hurt.

Kagome POV

I felt myself wince when Totosai pulled Inuyasha's fang out. My poor mate was rubbing his jaw where the tooth had just been yanked from. I was pondering when to get some protective clothing from as Inuyasha and I sat down on the cave floor while Totosai began to make a short sword for me when a thought popped into my head. "Hey Inuyasha do you think Sango knows how to make bone demon armor still" I asked him. He seemed to think about it before replying "Yeah I think so. Why do you ask?" "Well maybe she would be willing to help me make some. Then I could wear it under my kimono just like she used to while we were traveling." Inuyasha nodded "We will have to ask her when we get back. If she can help you make some we could offer to watch Emi and Cho for her." I could hear Inuyasha's hesitation on offering to watch the twins in return for Sango helping me make bone demon armor. I smiled before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. "I am sure she would appreciate it." I reply.

Inuyasha POV

My gums were already beginning to tingle where Totosai had pulled my fang from. I hated this feeling; it makes my whole mouth feel weird. I knew that if I went to sleep early that by morning my new fang would be back. Kagome leaned towards me and rested her head on my shoulder. I to a deep breath to catch her lovely sent. The smell of her always had comforted me; even back when we traveled looking for jewel shards. I remember one day where Miroku had asked me what I thought everyone smelt like. It had been a few months after we had defeated Naraku.

**~Flashback~**

**I had been sitting on the ground with Tessaiga in my lap. Sango was on the river bank sewing something I don't remember what. Shippo was playing with the village children and Miroku had been making plans for a temple he wanted to build at the edge of the village. Miroku had caught me sniffing the wind. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?" the monk had asking his body tensing slightly preparing for battle. "Relax monk I smell no danger. I was simply testing the air." I was trying to figure out if the rain I smelled was going to come our way or if it would stay to the south of us. Miroku nodded before he asked "Hey Inuyasha out of curiosity what do we smell like to you?" I balked at the monk he never had asked that kind of question before. Looking at him I could see honest curiosity in his eyes; he really wanted to know what everyone smelt like to me. "Well you have an earth like tone; it comes from the incense you burn. It reminds me of wet warm forest moss. Shippo smells like burnt fur but with a mix of mint. That comes from his magic and demon blood. Keade smells of all the herbs she handles, so I don't really know her true scent. Sango smells like rice lilies and cherry wood smoke." Miroku paused before asking "And what about Lady Kagome?" I flinched at the question I missed her so much that I often thought about her scent. "Kagome smells like…like…heaven to me. The best way to describe her scent would be Saurka blossoms, citrus, and like the forest after it rains. She smells like all good things in this world, but then you know my opinion is biased." I had tried to say the last part with a light tone, but I could tell by Miroku's face I had failed. It was hard to be open about Kagome I missed her. I was glad that Miroku and Sango had each other, but I was left with no one. "I am going to go take a walk. Bye Miroku." I stood and walked off towards the forest and the well thinking of Kagome.**

**~End Flashback~**

Normal POV

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome pulling her flush to his side; placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head at the same time. Kagome looked up into his eyes concern for him clear in her light brown eyes. "Is everything okay?" she whispered to him. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up. "Yes everything is fine now, maaattee." Inuyasha purred into Kagome's ear. Inuyasha still could not believe that Kagome was his mate. He was a half demon, and no one mated a half demon. Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's middle hugging him to her. "I love you too, Inu." Kagome really and truly loved her hanyou. The couple soon after rolled out their bed rolls; well Kagome's bed roll. Inuyasha sat up in the mouth of Totosai's cave to keep watch.

Inuyasha POV

I listened to Kagome's breathing slowly become deep and even as she drifted off to sleep. Not long after I smacked my nose when a certain flea demon bit it. "What do you want Myoga?" I asked my retainer. Myoga was helpful if you needed information; help in a battle however not so much. "Ah Master Inuyasha, I merely wish to congratulate you and Lady Kagome on your mating." The small flea demon said, but I could tell there was something more; there always was with Myoga. "What else, Myoga? I know you have more than mere congratulations. Is it some cryptic warning for me?" I asked with wariness in my voice as I eyeballed the flea on my palm. Myoga stared at me for a while before speaking again. "I have no warning to give you master. I just wanted to inform you of a demon high in the East Mountains that is said to make the best armor, but if you and Lady Kagome travel there beware the demon will only make armor for those she deems fit. Her tests are based on the individual whom she is making the armor for. If you both go only Lady Kagome would be able to take the test. You would not be able to help. Think about it, please." Myoga hoped off of my palm and back over to Totosai. The rest of the night I spent mulling over Kagome and I possibly going to visit this armor making demon. I decided to talk to Kagome about it in the morning. I did not like the thought of some unknown test that Kagome would have to perform on her own while I would have to sit and watch from the sidelines. Just the thought of it made me uncomfortable and my inner demon restless. A shiver of apprehension ran through my body; nope I did not like this plan one bit, but I would still give Kagome the option in the morning.

Kagome POV

The next morning when I woke up Inuyasha was sitting next to a small cooking fire. I could hear Totosai hitting something with his hammer in the back of the cave when his forge rested. Inuyasha was stoking the fire which told me he had just started to rekindle it. I sat up "Inuyasha if you can get us some fish I will finish getting the fire ready and make us all some breakfast." I told him. Looking at how he was moving I could tell he was thinking about something. I figured I would ask him about it after breakfast. I watched as Inuyasha stood and walked outside of the cave over to the small mountain stream that housed a few small fish. I turned my attention back to the fire slowly feeding bigger sticks into it so my flame would be big enough to roast the fish over. I pulled a few dried herbs out of my knapsack to flavor the fish with. Inuyasha came back into the cave with four small fish. Before I could ask Inuyasha said "Totosai won't eat until he is done making your sword. It really is neat to watch him work, but man is it hot back there." I smiled at my mate he had become less abrasive to the people around him and could not jest without being hurtful. I wrapped the fish in the herbs I had brought with us. I made a mental note to collect some more later in the day today, if I was lucky maybe I would even find some berries to pick as well. The fish did not take long at all to roast. Inuyasha and I ate in relative silence the only sounds I heard were Totosai working metal in the back of the cave and a few birds who were singing in the early morning light. After both Inuyasha and I were done eating I finally decided to ask him just what was on his mind. "Hey Inuyasha is everything okay? You have had this look worried look on your face all morning." Inuyasha looked me in the eye "Yeah I was just thinking about what Myoga told me last night after you fell asleep. He told me about a demon that makes armor for anyone she deems fit. But the person seeking the armor must pass a test of her choice. If we go to her you would have to take whatever test she made for you and I would not be able to help at all." I watched as he ran his hand through the hair on the right side of his head. I could tell that he did not like the fact that I may have to do something dangerous without his help. I did not care much for the thought either. "Well we could go, but only if Sango can't help us make bone demon armor. We will have to talk to her and Miroku once we get back." I watched as the tension drained from Inuyasha's body. He looked up at me and smiled his small real smile. I loved that smile it showed his fangs, but it was one of the few that always reached his eyes. I stood up brushing some dirt off of my kimono. "Come on let's go for a walk through the forest. I need to collect some more herbs and I want to see if there are any ripe berries to cook with dinner tonight." I watched Inuyasha stand and walk into the back of the cave. When he came back he picked up my knapsack "I told Myoga we would be back in two days. I figured we could camp out for two days instead of sitting here." I smiled at Inuyasha I knew he just wanted to be alone with me, but at least he was trying give us both something to do. I smiled at Inuyasha as we walked out of the cave into the trees.

**A/N: Okay sorry for the delay but know that I have already started on Chapter 6 for this story. My internet has been hit and miss all week thanks to thunder storms. I am also working on a Hunger games story as well, but this one is my main priority. Tomorrow I start work, but I will still update as soon as possible. ~Katt. **


End file.
